The present invention relates to a bowling scoring unit and a mounting system for attaching the scoring unit to the undersurface of a table.
Modern bowling lane establishments include scoring systems which provide a variety of information and interactive communications between each of the players, a central station and facilities within the bowling establishment, such as restaurants, lounges and the like. There are several types of bowling scoring units in use including pedestal-mounted scoring units which operate in connection with overhead monitors for the entry of names, scores, and providing an interface between the player and the central station or other facilities within the bowling establishment. Such pedestal-mounted units may include a variety of features and are typically located immediately adjacent the ball return for each pair of lanes. Other scoring systems employ a free-standing monitor and control which eliminates the need for overhead monitors. Such systems display scores and other information and, like the pedestal-mounted scoring units, are mounted in a housing which includes a keyboard, monitor, intercom system and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,548 is representative of such a system which provides individual game information and may or may not be used with additional overhead displays.
Although these systems provide the owner of the bowling establishment with a variety of scoring and monitoring devices for the convenience of the bowlers and a variety of different priced systems, they occupy valuable space at the end of each lane which typically includes a seating area with a table for the convenience of the players while relaxing, eating and socializing. Typically, the table and seating areas behind the bowling lanes are compact, providing tables which will accommodate up to four players in the immediate vicinity of the lanes, although additional seating and table spaces are frequently available behind this area. Thus, the tables in the immediate vicinity of the bowling lanes and which are employed by the bowlers are relatively small to accommodate only their immediate needs. The free-standing and pedestal-mounted scoring units and displays, however, must be navigated around when moving from the seating area to the bowling lanes and, thus, not only occupy valuable floor space but also provide somewhat of an obstacle to the players.
The scoring system of the present invention provides a new opportunity for owners of the bowling establishment to provide flexible scoring units which do not occupy valuable table or floor space adjacent bowling lanes but rather provide a scoring unit and/or monitor/scoring unit with a mounting system allowing the unit to be mounted adjacent one end of the table and coupled to the table undersurface. Such a system, therefore, occupies no table or floor space, thereby freeing the area for an improved traffic pattern and does not interfere with the use of the table for other purposes.
Systems embodying the present invention comprise a bowling scoring unit having a housing with a generally L-shaped mounting arm with the end of the arm remote from the housing for extending under a table top and including a mounting flange for securing the end of the arm to the undersurface of the table. In one embodiment of the invention, an adapter bracket is provided for coupling to the pedestal mount of a table itself with an extension coupled to receive the flange of the mounting arm. The scoring unit may include alpha-numerical keypads and an intercom system and/or may be of the type which includes a monitor with a touch screen for calling up different menus. Such units allow the player to interact with the central station and/or other facilities of the establishment. Preferably, the housing is mounted to the arm to allow its rotation for viewing at different angles and to provide convenient access by players sitting adjacent the edge of the table from which the scoring unit extends.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.